Hindelga
Background The rigging of the “Stärkste Frau von Balgenheim” contest had always left Hindelga feeling deeply dissatisfied. So after undergoing a tough training program in the high mountain pastures, she turned up at the Freaks' circus to challenge Olga once more and this time round, lay claim to true victory. However, after their Herculean arm wrestle had been going on for more than five hours, Boris stepped in saying that if a duel was what they wanted, they may as well do it in the ring! Missions *'Hindelga's Fight:' Block 20 damage with Hindelga *'A Valkyrie Force:' Inflict 230 Damage with Hindelga *'Starkste Frau Von Balgenheim:' Inflict 150 damage with Hindelga in ELO mode. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *Her base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Freaks. *Her ability removes two power and damage from your opponent, which helps in low-pill fights and in case you are in danger of being KO'ed. *The minimum for her ability is three, which is low. *Her ability makes her a good bluff against your opponent. *The clan bonus takes away two life from your opponent each round, after you've won with her. Disadvantages: *Her base damage is 5, which is low for a 5*. *Her ability is Reprisal, meaning you only get two chances to activate it. It also makes her predictable. *She is a 5*, so she takes up a lot of room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 5* in Freaks. Trivia *She is based off of the Valkyrie, one of the hosts of female figures in Norse mythology, who decide which soldiers die in battle and which live. *Her second mission translates (from German) to: "strongest woman in Balgenheim". Card Artwork FREAKS HINDELGA N1 STD.PNG|Level 1 and 2 FREAKS HINDELGA N3 STD.PNG|Level 3 FREAKS HINDELGA N4 STD.PNG|Level 4 FREAKS HINDELGA N5 STD.PNG|Level 5 Full Artwork 999432_210291622428045_2037677241_n.jpg|Lv 1 and 2 531847_210291615761379_265148963_n.jpg|Lv 3 1146481_210291619094712_288304238_n.jpg|Lv 4 1146660_210291649094709_1316794014_n.jpg|Lv 5 1149024_210291672428040_898535561_n.jpg|Concept sketches Physical Appearance Hindelga is a white skin woman , with long blonde hairs collected in a braid . In the first and second level, Hindelga wears a traditional German dress. She hugs a sheep under his right arm, while in the left he holds a picnic basket, full of something we don't know, because a red and white blanket covers the basket. Her dress is composed of a turquoise dress, a red skirt and a bodice that tightens her waist just below the breast. Also in the third level she wears the same dress, while she is intent on showing the muscles of her arms. She is wearing a bracelet on her right arm, she is also sitting on a milk tank that she is intent on crushing with her weight. This is a reference to Olga, who in the first and second level raises and drags some milk tanks. In the fourth level she still wears the bodice, but also an armor. Her hair is slightly different. It is also possible to see a golden belt composed of the symbol of the Freaks clan, the head of a Clown. She doesn't wear any skirt and shows off his legs while he seems to be running. She still wears the bracelet, but not on the right arm, but on the left.On the last level, Hindelga wears what looks like a woolen skirt, with leg warmers on the legs, and the same armor as the previous level, the same belt with the clown's head, but also a helmet, from whose sides blue feathers rise. . She wears red shoes, different from the hooves she wore on the first two levels. She really looks like a warrior, and shows all her strength by lifting an elephant. Hindelga does not care much about his femininity, in fact it can be seen that the hairs under his armpits are not shaved, and sprout like two flakes. Despite this she has two big pink cheeks on all levels, who looks like makeup. Category:Featured Articles Category:Freaks Category:Freaks Females